You Deserved It… And I'm Not Sorry
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Suguru is abducted and raped by someone so he runs to the only person he thinks can help him Eiri Yuki. But his problems aren't over. Can Suguru handle the obstacles headed his way?
1. Chapter One: You Deserved It

**You deserved it… And I'm not sorry**

Eiri Yuki / Suguru Fujisaki pairing  
Rated R

**Summery:** Suguru is abducted and raped by someone… He runs to the only person he thinks can help him… Eiri Yuki… But his problems aren't over, Suguru has killed his abductor and Eiri is having problems keeping his hormones in control while Shuichi is away…

**Author Opening Notes:** This was definitely not the type of fic I thought I would ever write… but I was out of ideas and this popped into my head during my Ancient History class… So I thought I'd type it up and post it… If you haven't read the manga past volume 9 (that the last one that was released in America so far… at least the last one Borders had gotten…) then you probably won't know what the setting is like… Shuichi isn't in the story; he's in America or on his way home from America… I haven't decided yet… Though it's not important cause he doesn't make an appearance at all… This is an Anti – Taki fic too… Don't get me wrong… I like Taki's character but I had to do it… Maybe I'll right a Pro – Taki fic later on… but don't hold your breath… I don't own Gravitation… Though I do own Manga Volumes 1-9 and the four DVDs… I do own my idea for the story… Though I don't get any money for it… I wish FanFic writers got paid for this… If we did get paid… I'd quit school and just write all day… This is a Eiri Yuki / Suguru Fujisaki pairing as I've stated above… I understand that Suguru is only 16… He's old enough to make his own choices and, even though he's just a character (I believe they actually are living muses… And can take on a personality of their own when you write… but that's just me…), in this story he choices to be with Eiri… Don't like it… Don't read it… Do like it… Please Review it… I like reviews… Other things to warn you about… There is mention of rape and murder… I'll say it again… **Don't like… Don't read… Do like… Please review**… Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: You deserved it…**

I ran… I didn't know where I was going to go but I knew I had to get away from **him**… Or what was left of **him**… I could feel the snow falling, or was it ice? I'm not sure anymore all I knew was that I was cold all over, yet my skin was burning from where **he** had touched me…

I could feel the blood drying on my hands, face, and what is left of my clothes… I felt used, dirty, confused, angry, and extremely depressed…

The park… I just ran threw the park… I know where I can go… Who I can go and see… Eiri… He'd understand what happened… So I ran towards his apartment, being stared at the whole way, but I didn't care anymore… Running up the stairs to his apartment I had only been in once, I realized how cold I was, how cold and truly dirty… I needed a shower, new clothes, someone to understand that I didn't mean to do what I did… But **he** was hurting me…

I shook my dark, damp, and blood stained hair out of my face, and attempted to shake what he did to me out of my head… I pounced on the door, leaving blood splats on the dark wood… It was a good thing that the door was answered quickly because I was sure one of the neighbors was going to call the cops… That would be the last thing I needed…

It's also a good thing that Shuichi was still in America… Something about wanting to move on and forgetting Eiri… Or something like that… If he was there I'm sure I would have been yelled at… But Shuichi wasn't there… Eiri was…

When Eiri answered the door he looked pissed, but his face shifted to a look of alarm when he seen me… He pulled me into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind him… He dragged me right to the bathroom where he started the water in the tub and grabbed a cloth… I was to out of it to even notice that he had stripped me and was trying to get the frozen blood off of my body… But I came around when he wrapped me in a big black towel and carried me into his bedroom…

He set me down and went looking for something that I could put on… I was small, even for my own age… So it was hard… But he found something, a pair of pants that he rolled up just slightly at the waist and an old wife beater… He ran a brush threw my hair and started hushing me… I didn't understand what for until I felt something wet and salty on my lips… I was crying…

He moved me back and placed me under the covers saying that I should rest and that we'd talk in the morning… I snuggled into the warmth of the blankets; he must have been sleeping when I pounded on the door… I felt bad but it didn't last long… The pillows were soft and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla… I inhaled the scent loving the strange mix the more and more I smelled it… I remember him lying down next to me looking a bit confused and tired, but worried all the same…

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was saying three simple words:

"You deserved it…"


	2. Chapter Two: And I'm Not Sorry

**You deserved it… And I'm not sorry**

Eiri Yuki / Suguru Fujisaki pairing  
Rated R

**Summery:** Suguru is abducted and raped by someone… He runs to the only person he thinks can help him… Eiri Yuki… But his problems aren't over, Suguru has killed his abductor and Eiri is having problems keeping his hormones in control while Shuichi is away…

**Author Opening Notes:** I don't really want to make this chapter's notes long so I'll be quick… Gravitation's not mine… Suguru and Eiri are not mine (though I wouldn't mind having Suguru)… The idea for the story is mine and I'm not being paid for writing this… This chapter contains a really badly written rape scene and a murder. I don't like graphic rape or murder in fics, so I don't write them in detail. Oh and Eiri is a bit out of character… deal with it… Again no Shuichi… I still haven't decided where he is… but I'm sure by the next chapter I'll have some idea… Since I have to put where is his in that chapter. Oh and my new eight word motto: **Don't like... Don't read… Do like… Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: And I'm not sorry!**

When I woke up the next morning I could smell eggs, bacon, and toast cooking… I thought it was weird at first because I lived alone and since I was sleeping and no one else had a key to my apartment how could something be cooking… I rolled over and noticed that I wasn't in my bed; I took in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla and then opened my eyes and sat upright… The events of last night crashing back into my brain…

_Suguru had just got out of a meeting with Hiro for what they were going to do about Bad Luck with Shuichi being gone. He had decided to take a short cut home, not realizing that he was being followed. When he turned the corner to enter the dark and damp ally he noticed the shadow on the wall following him, but before he could react or even call out, his mouth was covered and he blacked out…_

_He woke up in a dark room his hands tied to a pole that was imbedded into the side of the wall. He tried to struggle but that just made the binds cut into his skin. He then tried to call out for help but it came out muffled, his mouth had been gagged. He cursed mentally and looked around the room. There was nothing in the room but a single chair that was set just out of kicking range…_

_The door to the room was opened and a dark figure stepped inside. Suguru couldn't tell who it was in the dim light, but he knew who it was anyways. The figure slammed the door and walked right over to Suguru leaning down and undoing his mouth gag before crashing his lips to Suguru's. Suguru bit down on the tongue that tried to force it's way into his mouth and his captor pulled back holding a hand over his mouth. Suguru spit out a bit of blood that came from the captor's tongue right at his captor before trying to kick him. The captor laughed and took a seat in the chair watching Suguru struggle. _

"_You can try all you want little Fujisaki… But those handcuffs aren't going to break apart… If anything… You'll break those pretty wrists of yours… Can we say END OF CAREER?" _

_Suguru stopped struggling and hung his head; he knew the captor was right, if he broke his wrists even if there was half a hope of slipping out of the cuffs, there was an even slimmer chance that he would ever be able to move his wrists again. _

_Suguru looked up into his captor's dark black eyes; he growled and knew that his mental assumptions had been right…_

"_Why are you doing this Aizawa? I haven't done anything to you…" Suguru's voice came out almost as a whimper, even though he didn't mean it too. He was scared, and Taki knew this now. Suguru actually whimpered when Taki stood up and walked over to him placing his hands onto the boys bare hips, Suguru gasped realizing for the first time that he was hanging naked in the room. _

"_Well my dear sweet Fujisaki, you're right… you haven't done anything to me. But Tohma has… he ruined my life! And since I can't hurt Tohma directly… I'll hurt him threw the people he loves… You are his cousin… You're the closest thing to a son he has… So who better to torture?" Taki laughed as Suguru's eye got wide with shock. He was right, Suguru was the closest thing to a son Tohma had, and since Taki couldn't take Mika to get to Tohma because it would once again involve Eiri Yuki, Suguru was the only choice. Suguru whimpered slightly and started to struggle again when he felt Taki lick a line up his neck. _

"_What makes you think that Tohma even cares about me?" Suguru tried to sound like Taki wasn't getting it him, but his voice was still shaking with his fear. Taki pulled back and looked into Suguru's brown eyes, a smirk on his face as he traced a line down Suguru's chest with a finger, his nail digging into the soft skin._

"_He put bought you that nice big apartment, makes sure you are taken care of, and placed you into a band that he knew was going to get big… Not to mention the soft smiles he saves just for you. It wasn't hard to tell… Trust me." Suguru opened his mouth to retort but before he could he felt Taki's lips back on his and the man's tongue in his mouth. He couldn't bite down his time and choice instead to have his body go completely limp. Taki didn't like that move and pulled back slapping the boy across the face before stepping back. "No more talking… and no more games… I brought you here to have my fun with you and I plan to." Suguru's eyes widened Taki stepped back and started to undo his pants. Suguru noticed a shinning metal object fall out of the man's pocket and blinked, it was a knife, a rather big knife. Suguru whimpered and started to struggle again, but was forced to stop when Taki came back and lifted his legs up forcing himself into Suguru. Suguru couldn't even scream because Taki had once again shoved his tongue into his mouth._

_Suguru must have blacked out because when he awoke next he was laying in the same room on the ground on a ratty old blanket that scratched his skin. He sat up and leaned against the wall his lower back and ass stinging. He closed his eyes and felt tears falling down then, Taki had raped him… He had raped him and then left him naked, bruised, and aching in a stone cold room with nothing but an old dusty and ratty blanket to sit on. Suguru looked around the room and spotted the knife was still lying on the floor. Suguru then noticed that Taki was no where to be found and that there was light coming from under the door he had seen Taki come in before. Suguru got onto his knees and crawled across the wooden floor boards to where the knife lay. He picked it up and winced at how cold the metal felt in his hands. He looked back at the door and seen a shadow under the door before the door opened._

_Taki was standing in the open door way with no shirt on and his pants still undone. Suguru moved back to the wall the knife held tightly to his chest. Taki stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes at Suguru._

"_Plan to fight me then?" Taki stepped towards Suguru laughing softly. "Little boys shouldn't play with big boy things... Give me the knife Sugie…" Suguru shook his head and Taki frowned. Suguru held the knife with both hand facing it towards Taki. Taki lunged at Suguru for the knife, but stopped just short, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Suguru had pushed the knife up when Taki had been lunging down and the knife had stabbed right threw his neck. Suguru's eyes were closed and Taki fell forward. _

_When Suguru finally opened his eyes he pulled his hands that were still holding onto the knife's handle back fast removing the knife with them. Blood started to shower over Suguru from the wound on Taki's neck and Suguru pushed Taki off of him and then stood up shaking, holding the wall for support. He looked one more time at Taki, who had his hands around resting at his side, his eyes were wide and blank. Suguru gasped and ran from the room dropping the knife on the floor. He looked around the small living room he had run into and found his clothing, or what was left of them. He pulled on his dark green long sleeved shirt that was missing a both sleeves and the had the bottom torn so much it only came to right above his belly button. He then slipped on his black slacks, that were wet and muddy and had both legs torn at the knee and one leg torn up in a v shape to the upper thigh. He then threw open the apartment door and ran out and down the stairs. _

_He ran threw the park and it started to snow hard. He stepped in a big mud puddle splashing muddy water all over him, making some of the blood run down his cheeks and his chest staining his clothing with both mud and blood. He then ran up the stairs of another apartment building, and started pounding on the door._

_Eiri pulled him into the apartment, cleaned him up and set him in bed, watching him starting to fall asleep before he whispered, "You deserved it…"_

Suguru gasped and held his head in his hands pulling his knees up to his chest letting the blankets pool around him. He remembered everything that had happened, and he felt dirty once more. He faintly heard someone approach the room but didn't bother to look up. His stomach growled as the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and fresh coffee reached his nose.

Eiri stepped into the room and set the tray of food on the side table before sitting on the bed and gently rubbing Suguru's back.

"You have to eat something or you're body will completely shut down…" His voice was soft and Suguru found himself leaning into Eiri's touches. He didn't feel dirty around Eiri, and he couldn't explain why. Suguru raised his head and looked up at Eiri. _'I don't feel dirty with him here because he went through the same thing I did…' _Suguru thought to himself as Eiri moved back to get the tray off food. Suguru's stomach growled again and he moved back against the head board so Eiri could place the tray on his lap.

"Did you call…?" Suguru started but stopped when he seen Eiri shook his head.

"I haven't called anyone… I was more worried about if you would actually wake up then I was about calling anyone." Suguru nodded and started to eat the breakfast Eiri had made slowly. Eiri watched him for a few moments before moving to sit beside him with his back to the headboard. "You don't have to tell me what happened… But it would be better to talk about it…" Suguru nodded and took a sip of the orange juice that was on the tray. He looked up to Eiri who was staring at the opposite wall, his eyes unfocused, as if he was lost in memories.

"I killed him… But I didn't mean to… I just wanted to protect myself… And he dropped the knife in the first place, I just happened to be the one who found it first." Eiri snapped his head back to Suguru his eyes soft and a frown on his face; He moved the tray of finished food off of Suguru's lap and pulled the boy into his own lap letting Suguru wrap his arms around him and rest his head against his shoulder. "He had taken me right after my meeting with Hiro… I was walking down the ally I sometimes take to get to my apartment building when he placed this nasty smelling rag over my mouth, I must have blacked out cause the next thing I remember is hanging completely naked from a metal pole in this room. I tried to get my hands free but they were handcuffed to the pole. Then he came in… He told me that struggling would break my wrist and then I might not be able to play keyboard again. So I stopped fighting." Eiri ran his hands up and down Suguru's back in an attempt to calm the boy, who had started to shake with tears flowing down his pale cheeks. "He raped me, I know that, but I don't know how many times or how long or any of that… I blacked out after he first pushed in…" Suguru's face reddened and his buried it into Eiri's neck his tears wetting the silk fabric of Eiri's shirt.

"Are you hurting now?" Eiri asked softly getting a small shake of the head in response. Eiri wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist and kissed the boys head gently. Suguru pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before continuing.

"When I woke up on I was this old smelling rusty dusty blanket. The knife… it had fallen out of his pants pocket before and he must have forgotten about it… I crawled over and picked it up and that's when he came in. He laughed and said that little boys should play with big boy things and I back up to the wall holding the knife outward in case he tried to come at me again. When he did… The knife… I moved my hands upwards and…" Eiri covered his mouth and hugged him close letting Suguru cry onto his shoulder once more. Eiri didn't need to hear what happened next. He could picture it in his head, even if he wasn't there.

When Suguru calmed down enough he looked up at Eiri, "He did it only to get back at Tohma… He used me to get to my cousin… But my cousin wouldn't care about something like this…" Eiri shook his head and moved Suguru so he was straddling his waist and he could look Eiri in the eyes.

"I assure you that Tohma, when he gets back from where ever the hell he ran off too, will be very upset that this happened to you and that he couldn't stop it… He'll probably blame himself… And probably will never stop bugging you about it." Suguru shook his head and rested it against Eiri's chest fisting the fabric of his shirt in his hands.

"Don't tell him okay… I don't want him to know… I don't want anyone to know…" Eiri nodded and hugged Suguru close kissing his forehead softly.

"If that's what you want…" Suguru nodded and nuzzled into Eiri's chest.

"That's what I want…" Eiri couldn't help but smile when Suguru yawned and rubbed his eyes, reminding Eiri of a three year old. Eiri laid him back down on the bed and covered him up with the blankets kissing his forehead.

"Try to get some more sleep. I have to make a few phone calls, but I'll be in calling distance if you need me." Suguru nodded and hug a pillow close to him taking in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Eiri walked towards the door and pulled it part way shut before he hurt Suguru mutter something in his sleep. Eiri shook his head and turned away from the door. He didn't have to be in hearing range to actually know what Suguru had said. He already knew.

"You deserved it… And I'm not sorry."


	3. Chapter Three: To Forgive And To Forget

**You deserved it… And I'm not sorry**

Eiri Yuki / Suguru Fujisaki pairing  
Rated R

**Summery:** Suguru is abducted and raped by someone… He runs to the only person he thinks can help him… Eiri Yuki… But his problems aren't over, Suguru has killed his abductor and Eiri is having problems keeping his hormones in control while Shuichi is away…

**Author Opening Notes:** Final chapter… This one has a lemon in it… And it's got Suguru standing up to Tohma… Good stuff… I'm not going to make this note long… just those warnings… Along with these: Eiri is out of character a bit, so I believe is Tohma, and Suguru… but it's my story and I can do what I will with them… _**insert evil laugh here**_ Anyways… I don't own Gravitation… If I did I'd have more money then I do now… So if I don't own Gravitation then I sure as hell don't own Suguru, Eiri, or Tohma… Which is a crying shame really… All three are really hot… Also I don't think I've mentioned that this DOES NOT FOLLOW THE ANIME… It was based on the manga… **_START SPOILER_** In the manga Shuichi goes to America to become famous like Ryuichi Sakuma… K's wife and her bodyguard kidnap him and give him over to a crazy girl called Rage in NYC… Judy (K's wife) trades Shuichi to Rage for a tape of a soap opera… _**END SPOILER**_ Anyways… So that is why Shuichi is not in this story… I'll end you with my eight word motto: **Don't like... Don't read… Do like… Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: To Forgive and To Forget**

It had been a week since the incident with Taki Aizawa. Suguru hadn't left Eiri's house, even though he was suppose to meet with Hiro that Friday. Eiri had let him stay in the house without question; he was actually enjoying the boys company. Suguru didn't talk all the time like Shuichi did, Eiri was actually lucky to get a few words out of the quiet teen.

That Wednesday, Eiri was visited by his younger brother Tatsuha. The teen walked into the apartment, not knowing that Suguru was there and just started to watch TV. So in the morning when Suguru had gotten up, he normally got up before Eiri and made them breakfast, he was surprised to see Tatsuha sitting on the couch.

"Whoa… Eiri's got a new boy toy already? Shuichi's only been gone a few weeks… Damn he works fast." Tatsuha said while flipping through the channels on the TV. Suguru just glared at him and then went to make breakfast like he normally did, making pancakes so he could make some extras in case Tatsuha wanted some.

When Eiri got up and came out of his room his ignored Tatsuha and went right to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper that was sitting there; Suguru had gone out to the mail box and grabbed it before Eiri had gotten up. Suguru set his coffee cup filled with coffee in front of him, just the way he liked it. Then set a plate of pancakes down next to him. He then set a plate for himself and looked over to Tatsuha who had gotten up from the couch and was leaning against the door frame.

"I made extra if you're hungry…" Suguru mumbled before sitting down next to Eiri and starting on his own pancakes. Eiri set the newspaper aside and looked up at Tatsuha who was staring at the two men at the table with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What you do Eiri turn in Shuichi for a younger model or something? And this one can cook…" Eiri glared at Tatsuha who shut up and sat down at the table helping him self to some pancakes. Eiri cleared his throat and looked to Suguru asking him with a look if it was okay to tell his nosey brother what was going on. Suguru just shrugged and continued to eat. So Eiri sighed and looked to Tatsuha who had grabbed the entertainment section of the newspaper.

"Shuichi left me and Suguru here is a very nice boy who has gone through something have troublesome and came to me for help. He's been staying here for a few days and if he plans to stay here as my new house mate I am not objecting." Suguru smiled up at Eiri and blushed slightly when he got a smile in return. Tatsuha dropped the paper and looked back and forth between Eiri and Suguru before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you two are just friends or are you lovers?" Eiri wanted to smack himself in the head with the table at his brother's comment but resisted the urge. Suguru blushed and picked up his finished plate and took it to the sink and started to rinse it off.

"I don't like the term lover… it makes it sound a relationship sound so dirty." Suguru said when he had walked back to the table and grabbed Eiri and Tatsuha's plates. Tatsuha grabbed his wrist and Suguru winced, his wrists still were slightly sore from being cuffed to the pole. Eiri seen this as did Tatsuha and both jumped to see if something was wrong. Tatsuha backing up a bit to let Eiri fuss over Suguru. Suguru waved it off and continued to the sink washing the dishes. Tatsuha looked at his brother and Eiri pulled him from the room and into the living room.

"If you aren't just friends, then I'm guessing you're boyfriends, since he doesn't like the term lover." Tatsuha said with a smirk as he sat down on the couch and turned on a music channel. "Next week who knows maybe you'll be dating the guitar player… Got to keep in it in the band right bro?" Eiri growled and picked Tatsuha up by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door, Tatsuha screaming he was "just kidding" all the way there. Eiri opened the door and threw Tatsuha out, before slamming the door and leaning against it. Suguru had come into the kitchen drying his hands and looked to Eiri with a question in his eyes. Eiri just shook his head and locked the door before moving to the bathroom to get ready for his day, Suguru laying down on the couch and turning on a cartoon.

Mika had phoned on Thursday demanding to know why Eiri had changed the locks on his door and why he had thrown Tatsuha out in the cold. Eiri had let the machine get it and then deleted the messages right after they were recorded. Eiri kept his word to Suguru and hadn't called anyone about the incident and so no one had reported Taki's death in the news.

Suguru knew though that Eiri had called in a favor with some big guns, and had made Taki re-disappear before the police even knew that he was dead. But he didn't care; he wanted to forget it ever happened. Even though he knew that was not an option.

So they were here on Friday afternoon. Eiri had to meet with his editor and wanted Suguru to come with him. Suguru agreed with the promise that they could stop at his place and get some of his clothing. He had been wearing Eiri's old clothing and boxers and Suguru felt weird. Suguru also wanted a few of his things, like his keyboard, computer, and maybe a book or two.

The meeting with his editor went by quickly and painlessly. Since Eiri had been inspired to write and wasn't bothered, he had gotten the chapters he needed and more for the deadline, making the next few weeks free for him and his next deadline months off.

They had gone to Suguru's apartment after that and while Suguru was gathering his things the phone rang. They let the machine get it and Suguru dropped his backpack when he heard Tohma's voice.

"Suguru, I know you aren't there, you're probably at Eiri's. Yes I know you've been spending time there, too much time to be normal, you are only 16. You can't be in a relationship with Eiri. You could get him into a lot of trouble. And I doubt you want that. Not to mention the fact that you have skipped work all this week. I know Shindou is still in America with XMR but that doesn't mean you don't have things to do. I will be stopping by your place later tonight; if you aren't there I'm going to Eiri's. I expected better things of you Suguru."

With that the machine clicked off and Suguru gulped. He looked up at Eiri who shook his head and started to help Suguru pack ALL of this belonging. Suguru was thankful for the fact that he didn't own much. With two simple trips back up to his apartment Suguru and Eiri had cleaned out all of his belonging and some of the food they could bring. Eiri told him to write a note for Tohma and to leave his key here. So Suguru did.

_**Dear cousin,  
**__**You are not my father, you can not tell me what I can and can not do. If you believe yourself as my father where were you when I needed you the most? I'll tell you where you were… Chasseing after Shindou to make sure he didn't come back to Japan so you could have Eiri all to your self. What about your wife Tohma? Did you forget that you were married to Eiri's sister? And let's not mention the fact that she's been completely loyal to you. **_

**_As for my work, I don't see how I have anything to do. You sent Bad Luck's producer off to America to get Shindou, and K went with Shindou when he left. So it was just Hiroshi and me. You said once that a band isn't a band without all its members. Well without Shuichi Shindou there is no Bad Luck therefore I am no longer needed at NG. _**

_**As for getting Eiri into trouble, that would only happen if we were to have sexual relations with one another, and I can tell you right now after what I've been through a man better damn well be thrilled if I ever want to be touched again, let alone sex. Plus I don't see how my relationship with Eiri is any of YOUR business. I stated it before and I'll state it again: YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. You are not Eiri's father either so STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES! **_

_**Come looking for me if you want, but I'll tell you right now you will not find me until I am ready to be found. If there is anything that you have given to me that I treasure it is the fact that I can disappear without anyone noticing and then reappear again like nothing happened. I thank you for that. **_

_**As for anything else: FUCK OFF!**_

_**Your dearest cousin,  
**__**Suguru Fujisaki**_

Suguru turned off all the lights and shut the door on his way out, making sure his house key was keeping the not in it's place on the table. Eiri had the car already started, so Suguru climbed in and they headed back to Eiri's apartment. While driving down the road they spotted Tohma's car heading off towards Suguru's apartment, but neither one said a word. They decided they didn't have much time left so Eiri took a shot cut down a near by road to his apartment building.

When they arrived they quickly unloaded the car. It only took one trip, because they were hurrying and wanted to be done before Tohma got there. Once that was all done Eiri made sure that no one was in the apartment and then locked the door making sure that the dead bold was fastened. Suguru had started to unpack his things, setting his clothes in the empty part of the closet where Shuichi's clothes had once been, then setting his synthesizer up in the living room. His computer was set up on a side table with his printer on the floor next to it. He didn't own many CDs, or videos, but the ones he did he placed where Eiri's were.

While Suguru was doing that Eiri had gone into the kitchen to make them a late lunch finishing just as Suguru had set the last video in the tape holder. Eiri set the plate of sandwiches and the two cans of soda on the coffee table and Suguru moved over to sit next to him, both sitting on the ground with their backs leaning against the couch. Suguru leaned his head onto Eiri's shoulder as he ate and Eiri wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They ate in silence almost to the last sandwich, their silence was broken by the pounding on the door. Eiri looked at the clock seeing that only thirty minutes had pasted since they left Suguru's apartment.

"Eiri? Suguru? I know you two are in there. Open this door right now!" Tohma called while still pounding on the door. Suguru covered his mouth as he threatened to burst into a fit of giggles and Eiri just shoved the last part of his sandwich in his mouth. The pounding stopped and they heard a loud sigh. "What about Shuichi, Eiri? He'll be home any day now, are you just going to forget him?" Suguru looked up at Eiri a bit scared at Eiri would in fact go back to Shuichi when Shuichi returned. Eiri shook his head and swallowed the last bit of the sandwich and smiled down at Suguru. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Suguru smiled moving to sit in Eiri's lap while Eiri wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist. They heard Tohma's foot steps as he walked away from the door; they both looked at each other before laughing.

Suguru laid his head on Eiri's shoulder and sighed, "He'll be back; he doesn't give up that easy." Eiri nodded and sighed. They both knew that Tohma would be back, probably with reinforcements. But at that moment neither cared.

Eiri leaned forwards and placed his forehead against Suguru's looking into the boys deep chocolate brown eyes, "Let him return with the army. There is no way I am letting him into his apartment to separate us." Suguru blushed softly and inched his head closer to Eiri's locking their lips together in a soft kiss. Suguru wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck as Eiri pulled him closer; their soft kiss turning into a deeper more passionate kiss.

Eiri moved his hand up Suguru's shirt placing his palms on the small of Suguru's back. Suguru moved slightly so he was straddling Eiri's waist, never breaking their kiss.

When their kiss was finally broken, both were out of breath and Suguru was sporting a deep blush. Eiri stood up carefully bringing Suguru with him holding him close but not to tight to crush him. Suguru laughed softly and laid his head on Eiri's chest, working his fingers into the blonde's hair. Eiri carried him into the bedroom they shared and set him down on the bed that had gone unmade from earlier that day. Suguru sat up slightly and watched with big eyes as Eiri unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off to the side, Suguru pulling his own shirt up and over his head and tossing it to join Eiri's. Eiri sat down on the bed and undid his own pants; Suguru had started to do the same when he felt Eiri's hands gently push his own hands away. He looked up into the amber eyes of his soon to be lover and blushed softly.

Eiri leaned forward and kissed Suguru softly as he undid the boy's pants and pulled them slowly and carefully off of the small body. When that was done Eiri sat back and looked down at the soft smooth skin of the body beneath him. He licked his lips before standing up and ridding himself of his own pants. He then sat back down on the bed moving him self so he could lie between Suguru's parted legs. He then reached down and pulled the blankets up and over them and heard Suguru giggle softly. Eiri shook his head and captured the boy's lips in a soft kiss and placed his hands on Suguru's hips.

Suguru ran his hands up Eiri's chest and then back down breaking the kiss so he could kiss a line up Eiri's neck but stopping just short of his ear. Eiri pulled back slightly and then sat up reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the tube of lube that lay there. He opened it and spread some onto two of his fingers before setting the bottle aside. He then moved back on top of Suguru and circled the boy's entrance with one of the fingers. Suguru moaned softly and closed his eyes, Eiri leaning down and whispering into his ear that he needed to relax and that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Suguru nodded slightly and then gasped loudly his eyes snapping open as Eiri pressed the tip of his finger into him. Eiri kissed Suguru's neck softly and hushed him telling him once more to relax. Suguru nodded again and took a deep shaky breath and tried to relax, while he was breathing in again Eiri pushed his finger all the way into Suguru, making the boy moan out and a tear fall from his eye. Eiri licked the tear up the boy's cheek and kissed his closed eyes, telling him to open his eyes. Suguru did as he was told and Eiri smiled at him, before starting to kiss him. Suguru was so into the kiss he only arched his hips into Eiri when Eiri started to push his finger in and out of his body.

Eiri slowly pushed his second finger into Suguru while he other hand gently rubbed Suguru's hip. Suguru moaned and bit down softly onto Eiri's bottom lip causing the older of the two to gasp and open his mouth enough for Suguru to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

When Eiri felt that Suguru was ready for more he pulled his fingers out and broke off the kiss with Suguru. He sat back and smiled softly at the whimper he got from the boy. He grabbed the tube of lubricant and pours some onto his hand and started to slowly pump his own member to lube it up enough to enter Suguru without much pain. Suguru moved one of his legs up and wrapped it around Eiri's waist when Eiri moved back down to lay on top of the boy. He positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in watching Suguru's face the whole time. Suguru only winced once before he moaned loudly.

Eiri smiled and set a slow pace Suguru meeting his thrusts match for match. Eiri moved his hand that he had used to lube himself up to Suguru's own member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Suguru whimpered and begged him to go faster and harder, so Eiri sped up slightly with each thrust.

Neither one lasted long and soon both felt themselves let go and their orgasms explode. Eiri pulled out of Suguru and moved to the boy's side pulling him into his arms and kissing his head softly. Suguru reached up and grabbed the box of tissues that sat next to the bed and cleaned himself and Eiri up as much as he could and then set the box back. He kissed Eiri's chest softly before laying his head down upon it. Suguru yawned and felt his eyes drifting close and wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist nuzzling into his chest.

Eiri smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He was drifting off to sleep himself when he heard Suguru start to talk softly.

"I thought I'd never be able to forgive Taki for what he did to me, let along to forget it. But if it never happened, if he hadn't taken me that day I wouldn't have come running to you. We probably wouldn't be lying like this right now."

Eiri nodded and Suguru looked up at him. They shared a soft kiss before Suguru laid his head back down and yawned. He closed his eyes and Eiri ran a hand through the soft greenish hair. Eiri closed his own eyes and a picture of his old teacher Yuki Kitazawa.

"To forgive and to forget…"

Eiri sighed softly and mentally thanked his old teacher for what he had done to him, because without what happened between them all those years ago, he wouldn't be the man he was today, he wouldn't have met Shuichi Shindou and he wouldn't have been able to push the boy away so he would run off to New York City to pursue a record deal there, and he would probably had never been able to help Suguru. Eiri smiled softly and hugged Suguru to him. Before he drifted off to sleep he heard Suguru's small mutter:

"Thank you Taki Aizawa… For everything."

**OWARI**


End file.
